Everyday
by EmbellishedTruth
Summary: Collection of Naruto one-shots. SasuNaru.
1. Let It Rain

**Let It Rain**

SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto or Sasuke. Only the umbrella.

--

Rain lashed against the windows, washing away the outside world, leaving Sasuke with a blurry view of Konoha. Chatter made up the background noise, some times quietening down and letting the soft music float over. Sasuke signed his name on the bill and parted with 80. He picked up his umbrella and quietly left the restaurant. The world outside, melted in the rain, seemed alien. Figures drifted down the street and lights flickered around him. He stopped at a traffic light, waiting for his chance to cross.

"Hi? Excuse me?" Sasuke lifted his umbrella a little to come face to face with a soaking teenager of approximately the same age as he. Blonde hair has plastered across his tanned forehead, trailing water across his face. His clothes too were sodden. Sasuke wondered what he was doing out without an umbrella.

"Hi, I know it's awkward, but can I share your umbrella just until the lights change? I'm already soaked and late and I'm gonna be in big trouble-"

"Fine," Sasuke shifted and the blonde ducked under the umbrella. On closer inspection, the blonde was quite cute, with overly big eyes and round cheeks. He was grinning despite his predicament. While not close enough to be touching, he was giving off body warmth that Sasuke could feel on his side.

A car drove by a little too fast and water splashed up onto the pavement, close to their feet. Sasuke found himself wanting the lights never to change so they could stay like this forever. He shook his head free of these thoughts. The blonde looked up at him.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced himself. The lights were turning orange.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The light turned red and the cars stopped. Almost instantly the green man flashed brightly and Naruto ducked out of the umbrella and dashed across the road, waving back at the other boy.

"Nice to meetcha, Sasuke!"

Sasuke already missed the warmth.

--

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Flashback

**Flashback.**

SasuNaru?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own Sasuke, can't possibly ever afford a piano.

* * *

The simple melody was haunting and enchanting. Cool and calming. When it came to an end, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the boy seated at the piano. The boy rested his hands on the piano lightly and looked up. Naruto could have sworn the twelve-year olds eyes flashed red for just a moment.

The piano stood in the center of a large room. The tiled floor shone with the afternoon light falling through the windows. Thick velvet curtains hung either side of the wide windows. Naruto noticed with some the surprise the lack of decoration in the room.

Just the piano. And the stool. And the dark-haired boy sitting on the piano.

"Come here," the boy said quietly. Naruto obeyed, his feet almost moving without him, and took a seat next to the other boy. This wasn't the first time Naruto had come to this room and listened to the piano and watched the player. Nor was it the second or the third. The boy took Naruto's hands in his own cold hands and placed them on the keys. He was seated so close, Naruto could feel his breath on his own cheek. He shivered.

The raven-haired boy's hand ghost over the keys and Naruto's fingers, performing the dance that produced the beautiful tune.

"Think you can play it," the boy smirked, "dobe."

* * *

Reviews appreciated. Belle.


	3. What

**What**

SasuNaru, SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: 'Property of Kishimoto' is stitched into their underwear... I shall never own...

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing here. Here on a bar stool in a crowded club. The dance floor is moving with people. Sasuke can't see where one person ends and the next begins. But maybe it's just the alcohol seeping into his brain and clouding his vision.

His best friend was lost to that crowd the moment they entered. Though Sasuke wonders if they're still best friends. If the kiss they shared this afternoon meant nothing, then they were still friends. Sasuke hoped not. He already aches for another kiss. And then maybe another.

He's confused. He doesn't know what he wants. But the answer's clear. And Sasuke can see it now, like the empty glasses before him. He wants Naruto. His Naruto.

Sasuke ventures into the block of people searching for blonde hair. He spots it, standing a little to close to someone else. Dancing a little too intimately with someone else. Sasuke sees red, and Naruto doesn't even see him standing there. He doesn't make a scene.

There's another drink in Sasuke's hand now. And someone chatting in his left ear. All this doesn't compare to the buzzing in his head and slow moving images of Naruto in his eyes. There's a hand on his thigh, but it's not Naruto's hand so Sasuke doesn't care.

And when Sasuke wakes up the next morning next to some pink-haired bimbo, he realises he should have cared long enough to go home alone. Here in this bed, Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing any more.

* * *

Reviews appreciated. Belle 3


End file.
